Growing Hope
by aromer38
Summary: Princess Serenity is waiting for a delegation from Earth, she knows why but could never have guessed the outcome of the visit. Utter bliss fills her world, but how long can it last? Can anyone really live happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

Though she felt she should be glad to have such a view outside her window, Princess Serenity was still envious of the people of earth. Yes, she could see the whole wondrous planet as a whole and it shone blue through her window and curtains; but she still felt the Earthlings had it better. She could never feel a breeze through her hair, hear the rustle of leaves, see towering trees or rolling plains.

As Moon Princess and future queen, she was confined to the moon to forever orbit the jewel of her affection. It would always be in view –though out of reach. She and her people were charged with looking after the Earth and ensuring its safety from outside the solar system. In case of emergency, her and the Queen's personal guard were meant to double as soldiers to keep evil forces away from Earth and outside the solar system. Serenity sighed, she had seen the Earth her entire life and knowing she could never visit was deeply depressing. But there were more important matters.

Coming within a week's time was a delegation from that blue and green planet to seek Queen Serenity's advice on keeping peace between everyone on the planet. The people of Earth were not overly violent, but there did seem to be more domestic issues on that planet alone than on the other eight combined. The Queen had advised them the last time to use the Royal Family as a unifying force to bring people together. Now the delegation was coming for further assistance; the Earthlings (while they respected them) were not over-awed by the Royal Family on Earth. True, they were a respectable bunch, but they did not have any special powers like the Royal Families of other planets.

Serenity's heart always yearned to see the Earthlings; they had a nice look to them. She could not wait for the delegation to come as she faded deeper into her daydream.

AN: I am not one for fanfiction or writing at all, but the one's I've read are so good I had to give it a try. This is just an introduction as well, there will be dialogue in the next chapters. Let me know if this sounds like a good start or have any critiques. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Serenity danced in the rain, a breeze angling the water just like she had always imagined. She could hear someone whisper her name, as if they didn't want her to hear them, "Serenity". She continued to whirl and twirl, carelessly soaking her dress as the rain continued to make her feel more alive than ever before. But the calling continued, "Serenity…Serenity?" Finally it came louder, grabbing her attention immediately, "Serenity!" The Queen's voice snapping her out of her daydream; realizing that she was still, disappointingly, in her room staring out the window.

"Serenity," the Queen said, confident that she finally got her daughter's attention, "The Earth delegation will arrive soon and you'll need to be with me to greet them. We have important business to discuss and in order for you to be trained to rule this kingdom you will need to participate in official business." Serenity nodded, knowing she agreed to something but she didn't listen to the part after the Queen said she would welcome the humans.

In the Throne Room, Serenity sat next to the Queen as the delegation was announced. The Queen and Princess stood up and walked down the few steps to the red carpet that ran the length of the room. As they waited at the end of the carpet, Serenity took note of each of the three members of the delegation. The Earth people were more striking than she had remembered. Their jaws were strong, they were tall and masculine. But one stood out, he had large, dark eyes, hair as black as night. He stood at about six feet four inches, she felt dwarfed at her only five feet three inches. She felt her pale, porcelain cheeks flush and turned her head to the side, looking instead at the marble floors.

"Your Majesty," said one of the three men. "We are sorry for the slight delay in our arrival." "There is no trouble," the Queen replied, her easy charm already putting the delegation at ease. Serenity tried hard not to stare at the one man, instead trying to focus on the leading delegate and her mother as they spoke, then turning back down to the flooring.

"Serenity," her mother interrupted her efforts to avoid the man, "would you keep Prince Endymion company while we discuss a few things?" She gestured towards the very man Serenity was trying not to look at.

"Prince…Endymion?" Serenity managed to mumble, her heart pounding in her chest at the revelation that this man was not only a seemingly perfect physical specimen but also the Crown Prince of Earth. She was confused all the more because she believed her mother wanted her to sit in on the meeting, to learn the art of diplomacy, of advising the humans on Earthly matters.

"Yes, Serenity, Prince Endymion." Her mother answered, well aware her daughter was confused.

The Princess moved forward, staring straight ahead. "We could go to the library, if you would like," she said to Endymion, eyes still straight ahead towards the door. Endymion nodded his acquiescence, but made no verbal agreement.

Serenity began to walk towards the door, in front of the Prince rather than at his side. Endymion was a bit confused by her behavior, he had not said anything to the Moon Princess and already she seemed to be annoyed by his very presence. Had she heard of the plan already? Did she not agree to it? Would she cooperate in the plan?

Quickly, however, these questions fell from his mind and were replaced by thoughts of what he saw in front of him. He was glad she didn't walk side by side with him. If she had, how would he notice the shine of her flowing blonde hair? How could he admire the beauty of her perfect skin? He heard that she had just turned 17, making him three years older, and he could definitely believe it now that he could see her figure in front of him. None of the portraits he had seen of her did her any real justice. The real Serenity was much better than what any artist could truly capture on a canvas.

He followed her to the library and she began to talk about how she spent some time there but preferred to be outside more often than not. When she turned around they were finally forced to look each other face to face. He stared into her eyes, as blue as the oceans he was so lucky see visit, to be in. Serenity stared into his, the dark more familiar than off-putting. It was the same shade that surrounded his beautiful planet which she spent so much time longing for and watching. They both looked away from each other quickly, pretending to look at the books that lined the walls.

_How could he be a Prince with such poor social skills?_ Serenity wondered, _or perhaps he simply thinks that he does not need our help to solve Earth's problems. _She was a bit put off by his silence, but he had the bearing of a Prince –and a handsome one at that!- and she could not even think of him without a smile creeping across her face, cheeks becoming colored.

_She had to have found out about the plan. _Endymion thought, again thinking why Serenity seemed to be trying to avoid him. _How can she act this coldly when we have come cap in hand asking for help?_


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Just to clarify, both the Queen and Princess are named Serenity. However, when the name is used alone it will always be in reference to the Princess. Any critiques or criticisms will be appreciated. Thanks.

"If this is the only way we can help," Queen Serenity concluded the meeting with the other two delegates, "then surely Serenity would be willing to be a part of it."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," they said in unison and bowing at the waist.

"I suppose the only thing left to do is bring the proposal to Serenity," said the Queen, looking a little less than sure.

Meanwhile, Serenity remained in the library with Endymion in an uncomfortable silence. Each was trying to figure out the other. Serenity would blush with each glance at Endymion, which Endymion mistook for frustration and dislike rather than admiration. Endymion, of course, would only glance occasionally at Serenity sideways, not wanting to seem as if he were ogling her, which Serenity took as aloof rudeness.

The Queen walked in and, breaking the uncomfortable silence, announced to Endymion and Serenity. "We need to discuss this policy towards Earth you two. Endymion, you are, no doubt, aware of the proposed plan, correct?" Endymion nodded, "Yes, Your Majesty". "Serenity, I am sorry for keeping you in the dark about this plan, but I really tried to find another way. It seems this is our only choice."

Endymion and Serenity were both confused. He wondered why she was acting as if she didn't want to help. But if she didn't know about the plan, could it be that she just didn't like him? Serenity was wondering what plan her mother could be talking about. Surely if the scout guards were aware of it then they would have let her in on the secret.

The Queen sat at one of the many tables covering the library's floor, gesturing that the other two should sit with her. Serenity crossed in front Endymion, paying no attention to him, and sat near her mother, leaving the seat across from them for Endymion.

"The people of Earth have become uneasy with their Royal Family Serenity," the Queen said to the Princess. "They feel that the Earth Royal Family pales in power when compared to the Royal Families of the Moon and other planets." Serenity was not surprised; she could not understand why only humans should have to live without powers. "That is why, in order to placate the humans, we have decided to arrange a marriage connecting the Earth Royal Family with another of the solar system."

Serenity could hear it coming; the Queen wanted her to convince one of her guards and friends that they should marry Endymion. But who would it be? Mercury? Venus? Mars? Jupiter? She began to think how to reason with them: sometimes in life one has to make sacrifices; you cannot always think of yourself, when the time comes you must put the greater good ahead of your own desires.

"Do you understand what we are proposing, Serenity?" asked the Queen, all the while Endymion sat expecting her to protest given her attempts to avoid talking to him.

Serenity shook her head, "Yes, Mama, but who must I convince?" She asked while getting up, ready to do her part for the peace of the Silver Millennium. Endymion couldn't help but smile a bit at this assumption, as did the Queen.

"Serenity, what would you say to yourself in such a situation?" the Queen asked. Serenity went over what she had thought of: sacrifices, selflessness, the greater good. The Queen stood –prompting the mannerful prince to do the same- and looked at Serenity. "My dear daughter," she said, tears forming in her eyes, "Those will be the exact things that make you a great queen of the Moon and…" She stopped, she couldn't find it in her to finish the sentence.

"And what, Mama?" Serenity asked.

Endymion saw the struggle in the Queen's eyes and decided he should be the one to say it. "What your mother means, Princess, is that you will one day make a great queen of the Moon and the Earth."

Serenity's jaw dropped, her eyes reflecting the confusion inside her, her adrenaline flowing through her veins and she didn't know that to feel. How could her mother not consult her? At least tell her? "Mama, queen of the Moon and Earth?" she asked.

"Yes, my dear. I tried to avoid this but I am afraid it may be the only way to keep the Earth Royal Family on their Throne," the Queen answered.

"Their Throne, Mama? Their Throne? What of our Throne?! What of everything that is here? Am I to leave the Moon, my only home, for a distant place where things may not work as planned? And who would be here to look after the Moon when you are gone and I am far away one Earth? Why not leave it to the humans, perhaps they should find another Royal Family instead, one that satisfies them,' Princess Serenity's voice filled more with hurt than anything else.

"My dear, please try to see it in the way you would want your friends to see it had it been one of them being engaged to Endymion" the Queen said.

Endymion, Serenity had forgotten so quickly that he was even in the room. Realizing this she looked up at him, turned on her heel and headed out the door to her room. She would have stayed, but she was far too embarrassed after proposing dethroning the Earth Royal Family to stay in the room with Endymion. As she glided into her room, she walked by the fireplace towards the window and hit four buttons on the mantle, each calling a different guard –a different friend, really.

The Queen turned to Prince Endymion, "I am sorry, Prince Endymion, I am sure she will come around. Give her time." She gave a reassuring smile, to which he nodded in gratitude.

"They say on Earth that the Moon Princess is the only one who could help us; the only one that could keep Earth from breaking the peace of the Silver Millennium." Endymion said, almost pleading for her to convince Serenity.

"Then I am sure she will not disappoint," the Queen said, half trying to comfort Endymion, half trying to comfort herself.

"This sounds like something you should be happy about," Mars sounded confused, believing that Serenity would do anything to see the Earth up close.

"Isn't this what you have always wanted, to go to Earth, to be a part of it?" Mercury asked a bit confusedly; after all, the four of them were just small children when they were sent to live on the Moon and to be raised as guards for the Queen and her daughter.

"No, I wanted to see Earth. Perhaps to live there, I don't know; but not like this. Not with my mother giving away my future to some stranger," Serenity argued back, though not angrily. "It's fine, really, I don't know how to make you all understand what I feel though."

"You feel as if you have no control over your life. Perhaps that you are a pawn in a larger game of politics and policy," suggested Venus, her insight always spot on.

"Yes, exactly. You understand Venus?" asked Serenity, glad that someone might be able to relate.

"We all understand Serenity," Jupiter interjected. "We were very young when our futures were determined for us, when we were sent to live here –far from our homes and our families and everything that was familiar and cozy."

Serenity looked at her friends; they had given up their futures willingly to grow up alongside her, to serve a higher purpose. She hoped that she had been worth it, she hoped they didn't resent having been called away from their homes, any dreams they may have had made instantly null and void. They were princesses and their lives were not their own, they must work for the good of their people and for the peace of the Silver Millennium.

Sensing Serenity contemplating the life her friends gave up, Mercury spoke up, "Serenity, we wouldn't have it any other way now. Perhaps as children we did not understand why we should have to live away while our brothers and younger sisters were guaranteed to live at home, but as we grew we understood more and more that we had responsibilities that nobody else could bear."

"You're sure you don't resent your dreams being crushed? Not being able to do what you wanted to do as a child?" Serenity asked, sure that there had to be some regret.

"Not at all Serenity," Mercury answered, turning on her analytical side, "and besides, princesses have never had control over their destinies, we were no different than the thousands of girls before us."

"Anyway, they didn't take away our dreams. We still have them; they may be unfulfilled, but they are there. And we have more now than we did then" Venus added, knowing Mercury's facts worked best when there was added sentiment. "Now we dream of protecting you and a peaceful future stretching thousands of years into the future.

"And we dream of the family that you will have one day and keeping them safe too," Jupiter said

"Serenity, you see, no one is taking away your future, they are handing a new one to you. It is up to you to make the best of this. Perhaps if you get to know Prince Endymion you will feel differently," Mars' gentle scolding signaled the end of the discussion and Serenity's guardians made their way out the door, leaving her to think her future over.


	4. Chapter 4

In the end her friends were probably right; she had a responsibility to her people and the maintaining the peace of the kingdom. But how could she even begin to like Endymion? He was so quiet and standoffish, it always seemed as if he'd rather be somewhere else. In the end though, she decided that she may as well try to get to know the man she had no choice but to marry.

"Endymion," Serenity began walking into the library (he sure did seem to like it there), "what are you reading?"

"Oh, Princess Serenity," Endymion stood, giving a slight bow of the head, "I was just reading a history book." His flawless face turned pink as she saw her tilt her head at his answer, as if to say 'what a boring thing to do with your free time'.

"Oh, Endymion, there is no need to call me 'Princess'. After all, we are apparently to get married; I suppose then you could stop bowing as well."

"So you will do it Serenity? You will marry me to help my family stabilize the Throne and appease the people of Earth?" asked Endymion, a bit more anxiously than he had hoped to sound. He was quite taken with Serenity, though they hardly spoke and she didn't seem to like him.

"Do I have a choice?" She asked

"I suppose-"

"What I mean, Endymion, is that my responsibility is to my people and what helps your people will help mine; it will also help to maintain the greater peace. I cannot afford to be selfish in this matter and so I will marry you." Endymion was grateful, if not a little disappointed that she was not at all enthusiastic about it. "So, what exactly are you reading?"

"I am reading a book about Carolinus IV," Endymion answered.

"A king? Is he one of your ancestors?" Serenity questioned, attempting to be friendlier to Endymion.

"Yes, but I never knew him. He is my great-great grandfather."

"I believe my mother told me something about a Carolinus IV"

"Perhaps, Serenity, your people do live quite a bit longer than humans."

"I am sure we can make it work though," Serenity said, a flush a blood coloring her alabaster skin. Endymion noticed her heightened color and felt that perhaps she like him more than he originally thought.

"Yes, I am sure. Carolinus had attempted to make a similar arrangement, but he couldn't bring himself to marry for anything but love. He knew that he could never be faithful to a wife he didn't love."

"Sounds a bit like a story book," Serenity said, envious of the idea that others had been able to marry for love.

"It does, but history is not a fairytale. As Carolinus grew older, he lost his hold over the hearts of his people and they became disillusioned with him. They no longer felt that an old man was representative of them."

"But the older we are, the wiser we become, didn't they see him as a just or fair ruler? What made them turn away from him?"

"We humans are not like you, Serenity. We do not retain our youthful looks for so long; because we almost never live to be even one century, we begin to decline quickly and rapidly in comparison to your people. It didn't matter what he had done in the past, they felt that as an old man he would begin to decline mentally as well and they were fearful of the future. If he couldn't rule competently, then they could get into some big trouble. The situation has been repeating itself, it seems to be an unending cycle."

"Are you hoping that by introducing Lunarian blood to the Royal Family that you will be able to avoid that same thing in the future?"

"Yes, Serenity. I hope that if Lunarian blood can extend the life of the ruler, then future monarchs will be in a better position to guide Earth towards a more lasting peace, rather than attempting to find short-term solutions."

Serenity saw what the real problem was. Endymion was not cold, not rude, not arrogant as she had thought. He was scared. He was scared that his planet would never be stable. Now she was not only willing to help because it was her responsibility, but she was determined to help; she wanted Endymion to be successful. She studied his face, realizing that she was rather attracted to him to begin with. This time it was different. She wasn't just a blushing girl who thought a boy was cute. She wasn't sure what is was, but her stomach felt weird and a light-headed feeling set in. Her color heightened, her cheeks becoming dark pink then red.

Endymion looked at her. He was relieved that her tone had changed, almost completely. She no longer seemed burdened by him, but enthusiastic to help and to talk with him. He pretty face was pinkish and her eyes full of hope. He noticed that she was swaying back and forth and as stepped closer to help her keep balanced she fell into him. He held her tightly to him for just a few seconds.

"Thank you, Endymion, thank you," she said looking up into his dark eyes.

"Of course, Serenity," Endymion paused, noticing that she was now the one holding him close to her, "Serenity?"

"Yes, Endymion?"

"May I….May I kiss you?" Endymion asked hesitantly

"Endymion, please do."

AN: Okay, so it may have a bit of a corny ending, but I kind of like corny and cheesy endings haha. I hope the dialogue is easy to keep track of when there are no names put and it switches back and forth between them. Let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the wait in posting a new chapter.

The engagement had been announced and now it was time for Serenity to meet her future subjects. There were many inhabitants on the Moon that would one day be her subjects, but the Earth was much larger and there were many people.

They landed on Earth in the primitive looking ship that the humans loved to model after their naval ships. The crowds waiting for them were huge, the crowds not even trying to contain their excitement at the connection they would have to the Moon Kingdom, the most powerful Kingdom around.

As they departed the ship, a cacophonous roar came from the millions in the crowd, sending a flush of color into Serenity's otherwise pale cheeks. Even Endymion was overwhelmed by the reception they received. He was accustomed to the large crowds of Earth, but they had never seemed so invested, so supportive of the Royal Family. He was glad that the people were taking Serenity to their hearts so quickly.

They walked down a long, narrow carpet to a golden coach waiting for them. Eight perfectly white horses pulled them along the road to the palace, enabling the crowds to get a closer look at the couple.

"Endymion, they are so nice to welcome me this way," Serenity said as she got into the coach.

"That is because they love you, my dear. You are their ray of hope when they thought all they loved could slip away."

On the Moon there was a bit of a solemn atmosphere. They knew when the time came, their Princess would leave to live on Earth forever; their only solace that the marriage would not take place for one year.

The King and Queen of Earth had taken Serenity to their hearts as easily as the public. Endymion was the light of their lives and to see that she made him so happy calmed their nerves of losing him to adulthood. It didn't hurt that his betrothed was the heiress of the most powerful Kingdom in the Universe.

"Thank you, Serenity, for helping our kingdom and for making our Endymion so happy," said the Queen.

"It is easier to leave home when you are with the one you love, though it does not make me miss the Moon any less," Serenity answered.

Of course, the mood on Earth was so cheerful that it was not thought necessary to send Serenity's guards with her. And for the most part it was a pleasant experience for the week she toured the Earth. Courtiers were helpful and polite, the people posed no threat and she had been welcomed to the Royal Family easily by the King and Queen.

There was just one exception, Endymion's second cousin, Princess Beryl. She had been hoping that a marriage between herself and Endymion could be arranged, but when it was decided to turn to the Moon for help, her hopes had been crushed. She felt nothing close to happiness at the introduction of this Lunar Princess into the Earth Royal Family. Herself being a Princess as well, she was determined to remain unimpressed with Serenity.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: At this point in time it is nearly time for the wedding, Serenity and Endymion believing there are only four or five weeks before they are married.**

"Why can't you be kinder to Serenity Beryl? Everyone has taken the Moon Princess to their hearts but you," Beryl's father scolded.

"It cost them nothing to be kind. For me this engagement is the end of my dreams. I can never have the future I dreamt of is no more and can never be." Beryl yelled, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh, my dear, you know that none of us have control over our futures. That is the burden of our position, of your position. We must do what is best for the people." Her father attempted to reason. "Endymion is likely not happy about this either, you know how fond he is of you. But he has plastered a smile on his face for the sake of the people."

"If you promise he is not happy either father, then I will accept that my dreams are crushed as well." Beryl said as she swept out of the room, flipping her abundant red hair dramatically as she turned to distract from the tears that had continued running down her cheeks.

Beryl sulked all the way to her rooms in her father's castle. There she thought of how Endymion looked when he was with Serenity. _He was not faking that happiness, _she thought to herself. _Some way, somehow that Princess has stolen him away from me. I must win him back. She can have him, but I will win his heart. _

At that moment, Beryl noticed an approaching storm in the distance. _Well, if there's ever a time to be depressed this would be it. _The clouds rolled in, the sun was blocked out. Thunder and lightning covered the skies and the heavens opened, unleashing a rainstorm that made Beryl oddly comfortable to watch.

"Well, my love, I am afraid we will have to wait until tomorrow to leave back to the Moon; or at least until the weather clears," Endymion said to Serenity.

"Okay. It is, fine I suppose, I do like being here and everyone is so nice." Serenity answered, genuinely happy to experience even this less appealing side of Earth.

"In any event, it will give you a chance to look at the wedding rings that have been brought for you to choose from." Endymion said to her.

"Oh well that's not really necessary Endymion," Serenity replied. "After you have gotten me this engagement ring, I don't need a new one for the wedding," she said holding up her hand to once again admire the engagement ring. It was a large rectangular diamond flanked on both sides by two smaller square diamonds on a gold band. "Really, a simple gold band would do. No need to be so ostentatious."

Endymion nodded, "If that is what you want." He was continuously impressed with his fiancée's modesty.

Beryl welcomed the darkness. She opened her mind to what the dark energy had promised her.

"Help us Beryl and we will give you your precious Endymion. We will take the Moon Princess out of your way. His heart will be yours." The disembodied voice promised.

"Yes, my Queen. I want Endymion so much. I waited so long for him and now this princess has come to take him away. To take away our future."

"Yes Beryl, you see it finally? You see how the Moon invader has come to destroy your dreams? To destroy the Earth?"

"To destroy the Earth? I thought the Lunarians were meant to protect the Earth."

"That is precisely what they want you to think. They live so much longer than humans and yet are living on a lifeless rock just in sight of this planet. They want it for themselves, and if they cannot eliminate Man from it, they will destroy it. The Lunarians are a dangerous race Beryl, they know you were to marry Prince Endymion. They could not have that, they know that if you ever become Queen of Earth it will usher in a reign of peace and prosperity for the Earth and for all, forever relegating Lunarians to the Moon."

"I see. And the only way to keep the Earth from being destroyed is for me to somehow become Queen?"

"Yes, Beryl, and the only way you can become queen is with my help. Let me help you Beryl. For Prince Endymion, for your father, for everyone on Earth and everyone that will ever be here."

"Yes, I must. I will accept your help."

And with that a dark shadow engulfed Beryl, filling her heart with evil and jealousy.

The next day the weather was cleared and so Endymion and Serenity boarded the ship to the Moon. It would be some time before they saw each other again, so Endymion was determined to at least accompany her back home, and perhaps stay a few days.

As they left, the crowds surged forward to wish bon voyage to the beloved couple, cheers and good wishes filling the air as Endymion and Serenity waved good bye.

Approaching the Moon Endymion and Serenity noticed there was quite a bit of hustle and bustle. They realized that a party was being arranged to welcome them back from the Princess' Six month stay touring parts of the Earth.

"Mama!" Serenity yelled as she ran towards her mother

"Serenity, you're finally home! It seems like you have been gone for ages my dear."

"I am afraid that I am to blame for that, Your Majesty, the people of Earth were reluctant to let the Princess leave at all; they have become quite taken with her and all people sing her praises," Endymion jokingly defended Serenity's absence, knowing full-well that her mother was proud of her.

"Well, we are all reluctant to let our Serenity go," said the Queen, "but hurry, we have a surprise for you." The Queen turned, almost running toward the Palace.

In the Palace Serenity finally met again with her friends, Endymion going to his own rooms in the Palace.

"Serenity!" the girls called out in unison, running toward their Princess and charge. Serenity ran into their arms, nearly bursting into tears she was so happy.

"Serenity, how was your trip?" Mercury asked after a few moments of near hysteric laughing and screaming.

"Oh, Mercury, it was anything beyond what you could expect or dream of. The trees seem as if they touch the sky, the rolling green hills are soothing and full of flowers, the desert sands are almost never-ending. And the oceans, girls, those are almost another world."

"Well, we're glad you're back," said Mars, not wanting for the adventure to be rubbed in her face.

"And glad that you all get to with me from now on," Serenity announced excitedly.

The girls were ecstatic, they had always wanted to go to the Earth, but there was something more pressing at the moment.

"Come on guys," Venus interrupted their day dreaming, "We have work to do."

"Work? But I just got here," Serenity began to return to the reality of her position and its responsibilities.

"Yes, Serenity, work." Mars said firmly.

"It's not really work guys, it's just a surprise that needs to get going," Jupiter reasoned, hoping that Serenity would then be more enthusiastic to take part.

The Scouts pulled Serenity along the corridors of the Palace to her apartments. When they walked in Serenity was met with something she had not even remotely expected. Lying out on her bed was a dress. It was small at the top, clearly meant to show off her bust and small waist, and large at the bottom, like something out of a fairy tale; all the more fairy tale like because the dress had a nearly forty foot train.. Hanging on one of the wardrobes was a white veil.

**AN: Yes, for those of you who noticed, I am modeling the ring custom after the British Royal Family where there is a nice engagement ring and the wedding ring is a plain band. Furthermore, the engagement ring Serenity received is that which HRH Prince Philip gave to HRH The Princess Elizabeth in 1947.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I think, probably, that the story will come to an end within three or four chapters. I am not quite sure how to bring the story to a close in a satisfactory manner, so bear with me.**

"What is all of this?" Serenity asked, confusion written all over her face.

"Well, Serenity," answered Mercury, "We didn't want to rush you into anything, but your mother felt it would be best for you to have a wedding here on the Moon that way your own future subjects here will be able to share in the fun and happiness."

"Oh, I thought that it was supposed to happen on Earth?"

"Don't worry Serenity. The Queen has notified the Earth Royal Family so that there can be two weddings." Jupiter calmed the Princess

"That way everyone can share in the fun," Venus chirped.

"Come on, we don't have time to waste guys," said Mars.

"You see then, how the Moon Princess will ruin everything?" Beryl asked.

"It makes sense, I suppose," her father answered.

"Then you see that we must do everything in our power to stop that wedding, father. You see that when they come back to Earth we must rise against the Lunarian invader."

"Yes, my daughter, I see it. It is clear now that the fate of the world rests on your shoulders."

The Dark Shadow that had filled Beryl's mind and heart had given her the power of persuasion and she had used it well. By convincing her father of the danger posed by the Moon Princess, she was guaranteed to have his resources at her disposal. Beryl decided to retire to her rooms.

"Perfect, one step at a time and we shall turn the whole world against the invader." The Shadow said to her.

"Yes, and then Endymion will belong to me."

"Yes, Beryl, as he was meant to be. His heart will yearn only for you and his life will seem pointless to him when you are not around. Now go Beryl. You and your father will have to spread the word of the invader and her mission to destroy the Earth to everyone that you can find. You must have a force to meet her with."

"Yes, my Queen."

Beryl and her father then set out the village to spread word to the locals that the Moon Princess was not the great white hope they had wished for but, they warned, she meant only to destroy them.

The wedding day began with clouds covering the sky and light rain falling onto the Moon. It was a rare occurrence on the Moon. The people of the Moon lined the route from the Palace to the small chapel where the wedding was to be held.

"This is the day girls," Serenity said to her friends.

"I can't believe our Serenity is getting married," said Venus

"And to such a hunk," added Jupiter

"Who would think anyone would take her off our hands," Mars said coyly

"Well, there are some serious things to consider for tonight Serenity," Mercury announced. Everyone blushed, knowingly exactly what she meant by "serious things". Everyone, that is, except Serenity.

"What do you mean 'serious things' Mercury?" Serenity asked. Everyone began to giggle.

"Serenity, I mean that there are things that happen between men and women that are expected when they become husband and wife." Mercury tried to explain. "I simply mean that Prince Endymion will likely expect certain things tonight and we just want you to be prepared."

Mercury continued to explain the birds and the bees to Serenity, pausing only to allow the girls to get over their giggling. Yet, the more Serenity explained to Serenity the scenario that would likely follow, the more the more Serenity felt she couldn't wait to be Endymion's true wife. All the while neither Serenity nor Endymion were aware of what was brewing on Earth.

…

As the church bells pealed and the crowds began to roar, Serenity stepped out of the Palace in her large white dress. As if by some sort of divine intervention, the rain stopped and the sunlight broke through the clouds when Serenity made her way to an awaiting carriage.

The trumpets sounded Serenity's arrival at the entrance of the chapel and she made her way down the aisle, preceded by each of her guardians and friends. She caught sight of Endymion and she nearly stopped in her tracks. There he was in all his glory. Tall, light-skinned, dark-haired, with well-fitting clothes that made him look somehow better. And she knew from Mercury that later tonight she would see much more, she would see what lie just beneath those clothes. She would see Endymion and he would see her.

Beryl had done it. She had raised a rebellion on Earth in opposition to the Moon Marriage. She had filled the people with jealousy of the Lunarians' longevity and inspired hate in their hearts. It was a small rebellion so far, nothing that couldn't be dealt with. The King and Queen saw no reason to alert Endymion and Serenity.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the minister announced to the small congregation. And with that the crowds began to roar. Not only did they have faith in their Princess, but now they had a Prince to look after them as well.

They stepped outside the chapel to the roaring crowds. The affection of the people filled the air and the newlyweds were nearly overwhelmed by their emotions right then and there.

"Oh, Endymion, I can't believe it," Serenity whispered.

"Me too, my love, me too," he answered.

In the coach the loving couple rode through the streets to acknowledge the adoring crowds. Over and over they went down the same streets, the people could simply not get enough of them. _We love our Serenity!_ They screamed, _We love our Endymion, We love our Queen, Long live the Moon Princess and Long live our new Prince! _The joy of the people was near hysterics and Serenity had never realized that the people loved her this much, she knew they respected her and likely loved her but here it was confirmed just how much they did.

In the Palace Endymion and Serenity made their way to the State Dining Room where they were obliged to make small talk and eat with hundreds of people Serenity had hardly spoken to before and Endymion had never even met.

"Thank you very much; nice to see you again; oh, how nice, thank you, lovely weather today isn't it; well, we couldn't be happier" they were forced to respond to any number of "congratulations; you look lovely Princess, how nice to see you this way; best wishes Your Royal Highness; and on such a beautiful day, perfect for a wedding; you both look radiant".

At the end of the table, on a dais raised about two feet above everyone else, Serenity and Endymion ate in full view of a select number of their future subjects. "Endy, I am so happy, I didn't think I could ever be so happy" Serenity said as she turned to face her new husband

"I don't think anyone could be as happy as we are, my Love," he answered. "We may very well be happier in the future though, one day when we start a family of our own."

"That would diminish my happiness, Endy. Having to share you, even with my own child, might make me less happy" Serenity retorted

"Oh Serenity, you shouldn't talk that way, really."

Serenity giggled. She was actually happy that Endymion was already talking about beginning a family of their own. She knew also that any child they had would one day grow to rule both the Earth and Moon and would be the most powerful monarch in the Universe and the eyes of every living creature would be on that child, resting their hopes and dreams on the shoulders of the still non-existent child.

The night was over; finally they would be able to go to get some rest. They made their ways to their separate apartments, people bowing to them as they passed.

In Serenity's apartments her friends were waiting there to help her change to her nightgown. Mostly, they were there to talk while one of them handed her the clothes.

"Well Serenity, you are the first to get married."

"Yes, I can't believe it. Do you realize how old that means we are?"

"Hush, we aren't that old. Twenty years is nothing. We have plenty of time to find our own love."

"Serenity, is something the matter?"

Serenity had been quiet while the others chatted amongst themselves. "No, nothing is wrong. Just thinking."

"Thinking about what?" Mars asked

"What a long day you've had?" Venus put forth.

"Or what lies ahead? A life mostly on Earth, the place you've dreamt about your whole life." Jupiter asked

"No, none of that" Serenity answered.

"What are you thinking so seriously of then?" asked Mercury.

"Well girls" said Serenity as she finished dressing, "today Endymion and I became husband and wife."

"Yes, Serenity we know. Are you still trying to register this?" questioned Mars

"No, I am thinking of everything it means." Serenity blushed, causing the other girls to realize what she was thinking of and blushing themselves.

"Now goodnight girls," she said. "but I am on my way to see my husband."

Serenity made her way down the corridors to Endymion's apartments. She knocked on the door and one of his servants had answered the door.

"Your Royal Highness, is there something I could help with?" he asked

"No, thank you, I am just here to speak with Prince Endymion." She answered.

The servant opened the door wider so that she could walk through. And closed it behind her.

"My Love, what are you doing here?" Endymion asked.

"I just came to talk to my new husband Endy" she turned to the servant still standing by the door. "In private, if you don't mind"

The servant turned around and left, bowing as he moved out of the room. Endymion kissed Serenity as soon as the door was closed; she was startled a bit but at the same time thankful he did it.

That night Endymion took Serenity as his true and full wife.


End file.
